Trials of Damara
by WolfenSea
Summary: Damara is thrown into the world of Greek when she is kicked out of her orphanage, with help from Jenny, a demi-god daughter of Hades and help of her wild friends, Can she find out her true past? Maybe even fall in love? Rating is undetermined.
1. Prolouge

_**Proluge**_

Damara Ice ran through the woods, her light brown hair dancing in the wind behind her, the cold air piercing her tan skin. Damara kept on running, her Liz eyes desperate. Behind Damara there was the Minotaur, staring at her hungrily, as if he had already planned the best way to eat her. Damara knew it was foolish, but she yelled out for help, desperate for someone, just someone to help her. Damara tripped and fell on her face. She quickly turned around and the Minotaur's face, only a few inches away from Damara's. Damara knew this was the end, she shut her eyes tightly waiting for it to happen.

* * *

_So that is the prolouge, let me know in the comments what you think. I will be updating very soon with a longer chapter! **-WildenSea**_


	2. Chapter I

**DAMARA'S POV**

Damara sat on her bed, thinking _Why doesn't ANYTHING interesting happen to me. I mean half my friends are pranksters, always causing mischief. _She ran her fingers through her light brown hair. the window was the only source of light in this room and it hit her lightly tanned skin. She had on the orphanage outfit, which had a dark blue skirt and a white blouse. Her Liz eyes scanned the room aimlessly, wishing something would happen. Damara sighed as Cicely, the orphanage owner yelled, "DAMARA ICE, REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL! NOW!" Damara sat up and grumbled, and slinged her bag which held all her belongings, which was just some clothes and a necklace. The necklace was the only clue to her parents. Damara had been at the orphanage as far as she could remember. Damara walked out of the dully colored room, into a Bright yellow hallway, which led to the main hall.

Once Damara reached the huge room, which was mainly old fashioned and replies, as politely as she could, "Yes Miss Cicely?"

Cicely glared at her and responded "We are releasing you. We no longer want to take care of you. Hey, I see you have all your belongings. Go to Jenny and she will give you money and food for you to take. I expect you to be gone by 4 p.m. No later." Cicely walked away, her head high in the air, the woman's thin grey strands of hair, coming out of her bun. But, Damara just stared at the old women, dumbfounded.

"I guess this is what I get for wanting something interesting to happen to me." Damara sighed, turning and walking towards the Mess Hall. Damara was almost immediately greeted by her best friend Jenny, who had dark skin and dark hair. Jenny's hair was completly black. Jenny sighed and hugged Damara.

"I heard what happened, so here's your food and your regular money and-"Jenny says.

"What do you mean regular money?" Damara asked confused, wasn't all American money the same?

Jenny smiled and gave her the two items she had just told Damara about, then fished in her pocket and held up and pouch, obviously heavy and had a lot of whatever it was inside it. "Inside this pouch are golden coins, they are called drachmas."

"Aren't those for Greeks? How are those supposed to help ME? This is the 21 century Jenny" Damara sighed

Jenny looked at the clock which states 3:45 and quickly explained that the Greek gods existed and that she was a daughter of Hades.

* * *

Damara had been shocked. Jenny wasted not time and put the pouch, American money and a bag that held a weeks worth of food into Damara's backpack. Jenny had given Damara instruction to go to the store, a mile west, that was named _Pan's Greek Yogurt and Donuts _and tell the baker that Jenny had sent her and that she was there to pick up The 'βέλη και φαρέτρα' whatever that meant. Damara had only been walking ten minutes, when she saw a boy about her age trying to pull his foot out of a hole. The boy was light skinned and had curly brown hair, which was under a red baseball cap. The boy had emerald eyes and a frustrated expression on his face. He was wearing a bright orange tee shirt that says "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" and had a Pegasus. The boy was wearing blue jeans and blue converse. Damara hurried towards him.

"Umm.. Are you ok? Do you need help?" Damara asked, unsure what to say.

"Uhh… yeah I would like some help." the boy said in a unsure, almost worried voice, as if I was going to sock him in the face. Damara kneeled by the lot and with a hard tug, she struggled, but helped the boy get his foot out of the hole. She stood up and smiled at him.

"My name is Damara. What's yours?" Damara asked.

"I am Sprinix, nice to meet you" the boy said, smiling.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I know It was a short one, but I will update again in 2 days! Please do not hate, but give critsism and tell me what you liked! If you have anything you would like to see in this story let me know! -xx WildenSea_**


	3. Chapter II

_**Damara's Pov**_

Damara grinned as the two talked. The boy had insisted he would come along with her to _Pan's Greek Yogurt and Donuts. _They had only been walking for 30 minutes when she saw a lone shop, which had a road leading from it.

Sprinix looked at her and asked, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, I'll race you there!" Damara replied before running of towards the store. Sprinix ran after her, a grin on his face. Damara got there first, The shop was a plain tan, there was two windows each side of a door. Above the door was a sign that said, _Pan's Greek Yogurt and Donuts _but it sort of looked life _Aps'n Ekerg Ourgyt nda Nuosdt._

Sprinix let out a sign and says, "I love this place."

Damara turns to look at him, "You've been here before?"

"Yeah! Tons of times, this place has the best aluminum ca- I mean Donuts and yogurt." Spinix replies, ending with a nervous chuckle. Damara gave him a questioning look, but shrugged and opened the door. The smell of fresh baked bread his her nose, and she sighed happily. Inside there was beautiful art of nature, creatures from greek myths, and some Greek lettering, which she understood immediately.

"It says, in honor of Pan, the great Greek god of nature, and If your a demigod in need of help say 'Βοήθεια'." Damara muttered to Sprinix, before cocking her head slightly, _Wait how did I know that, I have dyslexia and I have never learned greek in my life, _she thought.

She looked at the counter and the dounuts through the glass. She walked towards the counter and looked at the person.

"Hi! I am a freind of Jenny's and I am here to pick up the βέλη και φαρέτρα." Damara tells him.

The man nods and snaps his fingers and a big rectangular boc appears, "Take good care of it" the man says before snapping his fingers again. Suddenly the world around her, the box, and Sprinix swirled untill it stopped They where now in some building with a very plump man and a centuar. Damara stared at them dumbfounded and turned to look at Sprinix who was stepping forwards.

"Mr. D, Chiron, I think this one here is special." Sprinix says gesturing to Damara. Damara looks down and quickly grabs the rectangular box, afraid the these…. Creatures might steal it. Then she took a second to process the fact that she was in a room with a centaur.

"Wait… You're a centaur! I guess Jenny wasn't crazy afterall…" Damara exclaims.

The Centaur lets out a hearty laugh, "I am Chiron and who may who be?"

"I'm Damara Ice, an orphan" Damara replies somewhat coolly. Her Liz eyes quickly scanned the room. _I think where in a cabin, _she thinks to herself.

"Nice to meet you Damara, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood Sprinix please go show her around" Chiron says. Sprinix nods.

As they walk away, Damara hears the other man, Mr. D say, "She is a goddess, a powerful one at that, maybe even more powerful than Zeus himself."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asks.

"I'm sure" Mr. D Says.

* * *

_Heya guys! I hoped you liked that chapter, and ah! We now know a key to Damara's past. But there still is so many unanswered questions. Let me know what you think, I will upload tomorrow! **-WildenSea**_


End file.
